


You Can't Spell Unisex Without S-E-X

by WetSammyWinchester



Series: Swesson Love Week 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every office AU needs some executive bathroom smut, right?</p><p>Swesson Love Week, prompt “I caught you jerking off in the bathroom and this is kind of awkward but also really hot”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Spell Unisex Without S-E-X

Sam always liked the executive unisex bathroom. It was roomy and private and much cleaner than the stalls in the men’s room on their floor. Plus he could throw the deadbolt for a little privacy when he felt like jacking off at work.

It didn’t happen often. Tech support conversations didn’t lend themselves to sexual fantasy but ever since he started work on a project with sales, and meeting with Dean Smith once a week, Sam would find himself locked in the bathroom afterwards. Filthy thoughts in his head and hard cock in his hand.

And really, it was all Dean’s fault. The way he would put things in his mouth when they talked. He would chew on a pen, rolling it around between his lips, getting it all wet as he sucked on the cap. He would tap his fingertip against his front teeth while thinking or take long swallows from his water bottle. Just this morning, he sucked down one of those green algae smoothies through a straw slowly, hollowing his cheeks out so obscenely that it had Sam squirming in his chair.

This oral fixation was killing Sam’s productivity. How was he expected to listen to whatever was said when all he could think about were those moist red lips sucking his cock or Dean’s whitened teeth sinking into his shoulder as they fucked on the sales director’s leather couch.

As soon as today’s meeting finished, Sam jogged down the hall to the private bathroom. He grabbed onto the granite counter with one hand, pulling his cock out of his pants with the other, humming in relief at the first stroke of his fingers on his cock. When he looked up in the mirror above the sink, his cheeks were flushed and he thought how this wouldn’t last long. That’s when he saw the bathroom door open behind him in the mirror and Dean Smith walk in.

Their eyes connected - surprised green and horrified hazel - with Dean holding the door handle and Sam holding his dick.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Sam was desperately trying to put himself back in his pants when he heard the click of the deadbolt.

“Wait.” Dean came up behind him and grabbed his wrist, spinning him around so his lower back hit the counter. “You don’t need to stop on my account.”

Dean pulled Sam’s cock back out of his pants, still hard despite the embarrassment. Those soft and manicured fingers gripped him tight and before Sam could say a word, Dean dropped to his knees in front of him. Sam glanced up at the corners of the bathroom for any surveillance cameras because this had to be a prank.

A hand tugging on the leg of his khakis brought his attention back to the man in front of him. “Hey, this is what you wanted, right?”

Sam nodded absently, still deciding if this was a waking version of his work sex dreams, when Dean flipped his tie meticulously over his shoulder, as if sitting down to lunch. He licked his lips before taking Sam on his tongue, moving all the way down the shaft.

It didn’t take long before Sam came in a spectacular manner down Dean’s throat. Before Sam had a chance to recover, Dean stood up, straightening his tie and washing his hands. As Sam fumbled to zip himself up, Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card with his personal address and phone number written on the back.

“Tell you what. You can return the favor tonight when you come over to my house.”

Sam stared at the card. Oh, yeah, that cocky son of a bitch knew exactly what he was doing. Dean gave him a wink before stepping out of the bathroom.


End file.
